<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what an interesting day i guess by dumkeidumb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313520">what an interesting day i guess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumkeidumb/pseuds/dumkeidumb'>dumkeidumb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, X Life SMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, The Author Regrets Nothing, and had a soft spot ig, hhhh jeremy being vague, jeremyism, no beta read we die like jimmy, theres like a sprinkle of angst ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumkeidumb/pseuds/dumkeidumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>joel had an interesting day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what an interesting day i guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1k+ words pure of bean boy brainrot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joel had an interesting day.</p>
<p>At the beginning of the day, he has a routine. Wake up, eat, meet Donkey Jeremy, go to Church of Jeremy to pray, also go to holy land to finish building, more building, lastly sleep. Also maybe go to Diamond Designs or that new place Jimmy did. Or he could also visit Lizzie and by extension The Coven. He also notes how the wind suddenly changed for a second. But he was wasting enough time already so he went on with his day.</p>
<p>Walking down Jeremyville will never bore him. The buildings and houses was beautiful. Of course he thought it was beautiful, he build them himself. He was especially proud of his greenhouse and farm, it took a long time to collect the flowers. He thought about bringing Lizzie some of the flowers, but she already had a flower garden. So he shelved the idea for now.</p>
<p>He went to Donkey Jeremy's home, where he always stay in the water. He grabbed a couple of apples on the way. When he finished feeding Donkey Jeremy apples, he was still tired and sleepy. And he tripped when walking down the path of stairs, it was nothing to be honest. Nothing bruised, thank Jeremy for that. No need to be upset about it.</p>
<p>He then went to Church of Jeremy. Glancing up to the huge oak tree and the box of decorations next to him. It would take a long time to decorate the tree, especially if he did it himself. He would usually ask Jimmy if he wants to help him, unfortunately Jimmy was experiencing some troubles and he doesn't want to disturb him.</p>
<p>Come to think about it, apart from Jimmy and maybe Jack or Jeremy, the others seemingly just joined and never really did anything. Jeremy that made him feel very lonely. He looks up to the leaves, the leaves are swinging side to side. The wind changed again, for the second time this day. Today was really a windy day huh.</p>
<p>He hanged up the wreaths in the tree, but ultimately decide to take it down because it looked small compared to the tree. And honestly it blend too much into the tree. He puts up a couple of ornaments, the difference with other ornaments than the one he hanged was this ones were huge. He had an idea with them, he put faces of the Jeremyism members in the corresponding ornaments. He giggled to himself. It honestly look dumb, but he didn't care.</p>
<p>He looks up to the tree, a strip of light shine through next to him. He can't help but feel this was a sign from Jeremy, positive or negative he doesn't know. But a sign for sure. He sighed, he would do anything for Jeremy. Jeremy, he made a church for Jeremy. But he feels it isn't enough, he feels something is missing. But he can't seem to get the puzzle pieces together. He wasn't the smartest one anyways, that was supposed to be the others job. He was supposed to be the one doing, doing something, not think.</p>
<p>Jeremy the mood suddenly changed. Everything is tensed, he doesn't know how to make it go away. He began to look around, it did not make things better. He can only focus on the church, tall and intimidating. Jeremy please tell him what to do. He doesn't know anything, why did Jeremy pick him. Oh that's right, he found Donkey Jeremy. But the pink haired lady also found Donkey Jeremy. He can't seem to see the similarity between him and the lady. All he knows that the lady was perfect to Jeremys eyes.</p>
<p>Suddenly the wind changed, harder this time. It doesn't bring him comfort. He decided that maybe he should sit and calm down for a second. He sat down beneath the oak tree, breathing in and out. Looking at the ornaments, it made him giggle for the second time. Then he remembered he had to celebrate Jeremyisthebestandtodaywecelebratehimandheisalsoadonkey. So much for a celebration day, sitting down alone. This almost feel familiar with him.</p>
<p>He looked down at his lap, there was a flower. The petals are white and the middle part are yellow. He can tell the flower is an oxeye daisy. He looked around, he didn't know where it came from. He also didn't know what it means, maybe he could ask Lizzie about the flower.</p>
<p>He sat up, and decided to go home. Donkey Jeremy always make him calm, so why not go to Donkey Jeremy. And maybe, maybe, give the flower to Donkey Jeremy. He feels something dropped to his head, it was a leave. Maybe he should go home, it was getting windy, also could be a sign for raining. Flying while raining is pretty dangerous, of course he has his teleportation waypoint, better safe than sorry.</p>
<p>He go to the waypoint they have in the island. He tapped the waypoint, choosing the bean palace waypoint. He could feel it around him, the magic swirling around him. The nauseous feeling is back, which is normal, but he never got used to it. When he landed somewhere, he took a second to recover. He opens his eyes, this is the place he created for the waypoint.</p>
<p>He instantly went to Donkey Jeremy. Still clutching to the flower, don't wanna lose it now. He looked at the familiar sight, Donkey Jeremy close to the water. He doesn't have an apple right now, but he hoped the flower will make it up. He calmly went closer to Donkey Jeremy, not wanting to startled Donkey Jeremy. Donkey Jeremy looked up at him, the donkey brayed at him, confused. He put his hand on top of the donkeys head, petting him. Giving the flower with his other hand. He expected the donkey to chew on it, but the donkey only put the stem on his mouth.</p>
<p>Joel sighed, feeling at peace. He sat down next to Donkey Jeremy, who was sitting down. Putting his head on him, still petting him. Donkey Jeremy brayed at him, Joel knows he wanted an apple, but he couldn't be bothered to stand up and get it right now. The warmth is making him feel drowsy. He feels his eyes feel heavy, his minds a little foggy. He feels someone nuzzling his hair, it feels comforting. He knows he's gonna fall asleep, but what could go wrong?</p>
<p>Joel had a nice sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- joel keep saying jeremy as a replacement of god<br/>- joel apparently uses he/him pronouns to donkey jeremy and i realized it last second</p>
<p>also pls tell me if the cc mention doesn't feel comfortable with fanfiction and such, thanks :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>